


"Sunstroke, Faith and Insanity" by LitGal Story banner art

by gemspegasus



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Banners & Icons, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 03:38:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemspegasus/pseuds/gemspegasus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story banner for Litgal's fabulous Tucson 7 ,  mag 7 AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Sunstroke, Faith and Insanity" by LitGal Story banner art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LitGal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LitGal/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sunstroke, Insanity, and Faith](https://archiveofourown.org/works/191465) by [LitGal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LitGal/pseuds/LitGal). 




End file.
